MY HYUNG IS MINE : SEQUEL
by ChicinClv
Summary: REPUBLISH sequel dari MY HYUNG IS MINE, kyuhyun yang overprotective terhadap hyungnya dan juga bisa dibilang sebagai Brother Complex/ Kyusung, Yewon, Yeteuk, dll/ Comedy, Romance/ Read n Review ya
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** My Hyung Is Mine : Sequel

**Author** : Chicin Clv

**Main Cast**: Kyusung, slight Yewon, Yeteuk n other

**Disclaimer**: kyuhyun yang overprotective terhadap hyungnya dan juga bisa dibilang sebagai Brother Complex

**Genre** : Comedy, Romance, Brothership, Fluff

**Warning**: YAOI!

**Chapter**: 1 / ?

**Rating** : General

* * *

"kyunie~~ah,,, bangun,,,, sekarang sudah jam 11. Apa kau ingin tidur sampai sore?" tanya yesung sambil membangunkan kyuhyun

"ahh~~ hyung. Aku masih ngantuk. Sebentar lagi ya~~" ucap khyuhyun dengan mata yang masih tertutup

"kyunie~~ah itu kan juga karna kau yang selalu ngegame sampai subuh. Ayo bangun~~~ aku ingin pergi sekarang"

Seketika kyuhyun terkejut,,, kemana yesung akan pergi? Selama seminggu ini sekolah diliburkan karna mempersiapkan olimpiade ilmiah dan kegiatan klub pun diliburkan selama seminggu ini. Kemarin pun yesung tidak memberi tahunya mengenai kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya hari ini. Kalau untuk berbelanja keperluan rumah seperti makanan dan yang lainnya yesung pasti akan pergi berdua dengan kyuhyun. Karna kyuhyun pastinya tidak ingin HYUNG tersayangnya diganggu atau pun digoda oleh namja atau yeoja lain. Intinya kemanapun yesung akan pergi pasti kyuhyun kan selalu bersamanya untuk selalu menjaga yesung.

"mmmm sungie~hyung mau kemana?" tanya kyuhyun sambil berusaha untuk bangun

"aku hari ini akan menemani siwonie berbelanja untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan yang diperlukan oleh klubnya" jawab yesung

"MWO? hyung akan pergi dengan namja kuda itu? Kenapa harus hyung yang pergi dengannya kenapa bukan anggota klubnya saja? Aku tak mau hyung pergi dengannya,,, AKU HARUS IKUT,,"

"aku yang menemaninya karna aku tau tempat pembelian barang yang bagus dengan harga yang lebih murah kyunie~ah,,, kau jangan cemberut seperti ini"

"tapi pokoknya aku HARUS ikut"

"aku ingin saja mengajakmu tapi kau kan harus kesekolah jam 1 nanti"

Oh iya,,, meskipun minggu ini semua sekolah diliburkan karna persiapan olimpiade, tapi para peserta olimpiade tetap harus datang kesekolah untuk mendapatkan pelatihan. Dan kyuhyun adalah salah seorang peserta yang kurang beruntung. Karna meskipun sekolah dalam keadaan libur tapi dia tidak bisa menhabiskan hari dengan HYUNG tersayangnya tapi malah harus mengikuti pelatihan yang membuatnya kesal.

"tapi hyung~~~~" ucap kyuhyun sambil cemberut dan di pastikan sebentar lagi dia akan menagis

"kyunie~ah uljima,, aku mohon untuk hari ini saja, aku sudah janji dengan siwonie jadi tak mungkin aku membatalkannya"

"hiks hiks baiklah hyung tapi popo dulu!" ucap kyuhyun sambil memonyongkan (?) bibirnya

CHU~~

Yesung mengecup ringan bibir kyuhyun

"sekali lagi hyung~~~~" ucap kyuhyun kembali memajukan bibirnya

CHU~~~

"lagi lagi hyung~~~" ucap kyuhyun yang semakin bersemangat karna yesung memberi semua permintaannya dalam rangka merayu kyuhyun agar dia diperbolehkan pergi oleh kyuhyun

"kyunie~ah,,, sudah ya? Kau manja sekali. Lagian kau ingin aku menciummu sampai kapan?" tanya yesung sambil membuat puppy eyes agar kyuhyun menghentikan permintaannya

"baiklah hyung,, hyung boleh pergi dengan namja kuda itu tapi nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa hyung mesti menelfonku. Aku tak ingin hyung di culik oleh namja kuda itu"

TIN~ TIN~ TIN~

"ah sepertinya siwonie sudah datang, aku pergi dulu ya"

"tunggu hyung, biar aku mengantarmu sampai mobil namja kuda itu"

.

.

"YA,,, namja kuda, kemana akan kau culik sungie~HYUNGKU hari ini?" tanya kyuhyun

Kini kyuhyun dan yesung menuju kearah siwon yang telah menunggu kedatangan yesung disamping mobilnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak ikhlas yesung akan pergi dengan siwon yang tergambar dari perlakuan kyuhyun yang merangkul kuat pinggang yesung. Yang secara langsung menyatakan 'STAY AWAY FROM MY HYUNG' kepada siwon. Sedangkan siwon hanya kesal yang melihat tangan kyuhyun yang melingkar indah dipinggang yesung, selain itu siwon berharap bahwa dia juga dapat memperlakukan yesung seperti itu sekarang juga.

"kyunie~ah, kenapa kau selalu bersikap kasar pada siwonie? Dia juga hyungmu" jawab yesung yang melerai pertengkaran yang sebetar lagi akan terjadi antara namja evil dan namja kuda

"tapi sungie~~hyung,,, DIA BUKAN HYUNGKU. HYUNGKU HANYA KAU SEORANG" ucap kyuhyun dengan penegasan sambil membuat wajah semanis mungkin dan melihat kearah yesung. siwon hanya bisa menatap jijik wajah saingannya yang menjadi manis kepada yesung.

"ah yesungie~hyung, ayo kita pergi, aku tidak ingin tokonya nanti jadi tutup hanya karna namja evil ini tidak melepaskan mu" potong siwon yang telak menerima death glare dari kyuhyun

"baiklah siwonie, ayo kita berangkat. Kyunie~ah, hyung pergi dulu ya" jawab yesung

"hyung~~~ popo~~~" ucap kyuhyun dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya kepada yesung

CHU~~

Siwon sukses membelalakkan matanya terhadap pemandangan yang ada di depannya saat ini. Siwon tahu kalau yesung sangat sayang pada kyuhyun sampai-sampai dia tidak pernah memarahi kyuhyun secara kasar di depan teman-temannya meskipun perlakuan kyuhyun yang sangat nakal dan jahil. Tapi dengan perlakuan yesung yang juga terlalu sayang terhadap kyuhyun apa dia masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengambil yesung dari kyuhyun?

Dan kyuhyun hanya kembali melemparkan senyum evilnya kearah siwon yang menyatakan 'untuk-kesekian-kalinya-aku- selalu-menang-darimu'

.

.

.

KYUHYUN POV

"AHHKKKK kenapa sungie~hyung harus pergi dengan namja kuda itu? Ahhh aku kesal! Lagian kenapa hari ini aku harus ada pelatihan? Aku kesal kesal kesal kesal" ucapku sambil berguling guling diatas kasur

"ah tapi dengan begini aku bisa lebih aman mempersiapkan kejutan untuk sungie hyung nanti malam"

Besok adalah ulang tahun sungie~hyung dan malam ini aku akan memberikan kejutan pada sungie~hyung. Jadi hari ini aku akan pergi mengambil kue dan membeli hadiah untuk sungie~hyung sepulangku dari pelatihan. Berarti sekarang umur sungie~hyung sudah 17 tahun ya? Wa,, tapi tetap saja wajah sungie hyung yang manis itu seperti berumur 12 tahun dimataku.

Sungie~hyung,,, tunggu kejutanku nanti malam!

SIWON POV

"siwonie~~~ kenapa kita disini? bukannya seharusnya kita membeli perlengkapan?" tanya yesungie~hyung dengan wajah bingung dan polosnya

Hahahaha pasti kalian sekarang sedang bertanya-tanya kami sedang ada dimana. Menurut kalian kami sedang ada dimana? Apa aku membawa yesungie hyung kesuatu tempat atau rumah kemudian menculiknya karna aku putus asa tidak mendapatkan yesungie hyung? Dan membuat perhitungan dengan namja evil itu dengan mengambil HYUNGNYA…

Tidak tidak, aku tidak akan berbuat hal sekejam itu kepada yesungie hyung. Aku tak akan tega memperlakukan yesungie hyung sekejam dan sejahat itu meskipun mendapatkannya adalah hal yang susah. Aku akan berjuang untuk yesungie hyung secara sportif dan sehat terhadap namja evil itu.

sekarang aku dan yesungie hyung berada di… LOTTE WORLD.

Ya,,, kami saat ini sedang berada didepan gerbang lotte world. Sepertinya yesungie hyung benar-benar bingung kenapa kita bisa berada disini. Coba kalian lihat wajahnya yang sedang bingung sangat polos dan menggemaskan. Ahhkk ingin sekali aku 'memakannya' saat ini juga tapi tak mungkin di depan orang banyak begini, bisa-bisa aku akan dibilang sebagai namja pervert dan kalau itu sampai terjadi tolong salahkan yesungie hyung, karna dia yang sudah menggoda iman ku ;P

"iya hyung,,, kita tak jadi beli perlengkapan. Jadi kita main disini saja ya ^^"

"tapi tapi kyunie~~~"

Kenapa yesungie hyung mesti mengingat dan menyebut nama namja evil itu? Aku kan mengajaknya kesini agar aku berdua saja dengannya tanpa gangguan namja evil itu. Dan mengenai membeli perlengkapan itu hanya alasanku saja agar yesungie hyung mau keluar denganku.

"sudahlah hyung,,, sebaiknya sekarang kita sekarang bermain dan bersenang-senang. Kapan lagi kau pergi bermain sendiri tampa namja evil itu… ya hyung~~~" jawabku sambil merayu yesungie hyung. Aku tau sekali yesungie hyung takkan bisa menolak bila seseorang telah memberikan puppy eyes kepadanya

"baiklah siwonie~~" ucap yesungie hyung sambil tersenyum cerah

"yey yey kalau begitu mari kita masuk hyung" sorakku riang sambil menarik yesungie hyung menuju kedalam lotte world.

Aku sudah lama mempersiapkan tiket untuk 'kencan' ku bersama yesungie hyung ini. Sehingga begitu ada kesempatan, aku akan membawa yesungie hyung kesini dan dapat bermain bersamaku. Ooohhh hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan ku. Terimakasih tuhan

.

.

Sejauh ini aku dan yesungie hyung telah menaiki beberapa wahana dan yang paling lucu adalah saat yesungie hyung akan menaiki rollercoaster. Hahahaha wajahnya sangat lucu, sepertinya yesungie hyung sangat takut menaiki wahana ini. Dan kalian tau, begitu kami turun wahana ini aku merasa yesungie hyung sangan ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar dan tangannya tidak lepas dari ujung kemejaku. Dari wajahnya dapat diketahui kalau yesung hyung sangat takut tapi tidak mengurangi kesan polos dan menggemaskan pada wajahnya. Lagipula bila bersama yesungie hyung aku tidak kehabisan bahan obrolan.

"siwonie~~ aku capek,,, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu" ucapnya

"baiklah hyung,,, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat di cafe disana saja. Sekalian kita bisa makan"

.

.

"wa sudah sore,,,, tak terasa kita hampir menaiki seluruh wahana" ucapku

"siwonie~~ ini sangat menyenangkan. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Makasih ya simonie, kau sudah mengajakku kesini^^" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis kearahku.

"ne hyung,,, sama- sama. Aku juga senang karna hyung mau pergi denganku hari ini"

DRRRTTT~~ DRRRTT~~

Sepertinya handphone yesungie hyung bergetar. Kulihat yesungie hyung mengambil handphone nya dari dalam saku dan menjawab panggilan yang masuk. Dan sepertinya aku tau siapa yang menelfon yesungie hyung saat ini.

"halo kyunie~ah" jawab yesungie hyung

"_hyung~~~ kau dimana sekarang? Begitu sampai rumah aku melihatmu tak ada, Apa selama itukah kau membeli perlengkapan dengan manja kuda itu? Apa kau tak diapa-apakan olehnya?"_

"ah kyunie~ah aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku tidak jadi membeli perlengkapan dan kini aku berada di lotte world"

"_MWOOOO? Hyung berada di lotte world? Bersama namja kuda itu?"_

"ne kyunie~ah,,,, aku akan segera pulang, jadi tenang saja ne,,,"

"_kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu kesana"_

"tapi kyunie~ah"

TUT~ TUT~ TUT~

Sepertinya namja evil itu menutup telfonnya secara sepihak dan kulihat wajah yesungie hyung sangat sedih

"hyung~~ apa itu namja evil yang menelfonmu?" tanyaku

"ne dan sepertinya kyunie~ah sangat mencemaskanku" jawabnya

"baiklah, kalu begitu mari kita pulang tapi sebelumnya kita naiki dulu wahana itu sebelum kembali kerumah ya?"ajakku sambil menunjuk kearah feris wheel

"ne,,, kajja siwonie"

.

.

"waaa siwonie,, apa kau lihat pemandangan dari atas situ tadi? Pemandangan yang sangat mengagumkan dan sangat indah. Aku tidak pernah melihat pemandangan indah itu seumur hidupku sebelumya" ucap yesungie hyung yang sangat bersemangat setelah menaiki wahana terakhir kami. Wajahnya sangat di penuhi dengan kegembiraan dan kesenangan. Aku sangat menyukainya

"tapi hyung,, aku pernah melihat pemandangan yang lebih indah dari itu hyung" jawabku yang kini telah berdiri didepan yesungie hyung dan menatapnya. Kini tatapannya kembali bingung

"benarkah siwonie? Kapan dan dimana kau melihatnya?"

"disini hyung dan sekarang pemandangan itu ada didepanku hyung. Kau adalah pemandangan yang paling indah yang pernah kutemui hyung" jawabku

"si,, siwonie"

"saranghae hyung" ucapku sambil mengecup singkat bibir yesungie hyung. Kini kulihat yesungie hyung memandangku kosong dan kemudian menunduk.

"siwonie mianhe,," ucapnya tiba-tiba "aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, aku,,, aku,,, aku sudah menyukai namja lain"

Aku sangat terkejut, siapa namja beruntung yang telah berada di hati yesungie hyung? Aku benar-benar patah hati dengan jawaban yesungie hyung. Apa aku masih mempunyai mesempatan untuk mendapatkannya? Ternyata selain namja evil itu ternyata aku memiliki saingan lain.. tapi aku tak akan putus asa, aku akan selalu memperjuangkan hati yesungie hyung!

"tapi hyung aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi. Dan aku akan berusaha mengambil hatimu dari namja itu" jawabku sambil memeluk yesungie hyung. Sedangkan yesungie hyung hanya diam membatu dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun

"dan hyung kumohon jangan sampai karna pengakuanku ini kau akan menjauihi ku. Kumohon hyung~~ tetaplah memperlakukan ku seperti biasa"

"baiklah siwonie ^^" ucap yesung hyung yang telah kembali memberikan senyum cerahnya kepadaku

"saranghae hyung" ucapku sekali lagi sambil memeluk yesung hyung

"mianhae siwonie~~~"

Author POV

Tidak jauh dari yesung dan siwon terlihatlah seorang namja yang tengah berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditebak apakah itu cemburu, kesal ataupun marah

Kyuhyun POV

Begitu aku sampai di lotte world aku langsung mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari sungie~hyung. Dan…

Aku melihat sungie hyung bercuiman dengan namja kuda itu. NYUT~~ (?)

Akkhh hatiku benar-benar perih dan sakit. Melihat sungie hyung mencium namja lain. Aku tau saat seperti ini akan datang, dimana sungie hyung akan diambil oleh namja lain.

Dan kalian tahu, aku baru menyadari bahwa rasa sayangku terhadap sungie hyung bukan hanya sekedar rasa sayang dongsaeng terhadap hyungnya tapi seperti rasa cinta seorang namja terhadap namja lain. Terkadang aku berharap bahwa aku bukanlah DONGSAENG dari sungie hyung sehingga aku akan dapat memiliki hyung seutuhnya.

Tapi bila aku tidak menjadi DONGSAENG sungie hyung, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya dan merasakan hari bahagia yang pernah kulalui bersamanya. Dan aku tau hak memiliki ku terhadap sungie hyung hanya sebatas hak terhadap HYUNGnya. Dan kalau aku boleh egois aku ingin memiliki sungie hyung secara utuh dan menjadikannya milikku selamanya.

Kini aku tidak sanggup untuk melangkah kakiku kearah sungie hyung dan namja kuda itu,,, aku tau wajahku kini terlihat sangat kusut. Aku tak mungkin memperlihatkan wajahku yang seperti ini kepada sungie hyung, sungie hyung pasti akan mencemaskanku. Aku tak akan sanggup melihat wajah sungie hyung yang bersedih karnaku. Sebaiknya sekarang aku pulang saja dan menunggu sungie hyung dirumah.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

karna ff ini sebelumnya d remove jd aq republish aja ya ^^

.

.

.

.

Chicin Clv


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** My Hyung Is Mine : Sequel

**Author** : Chicin Clv

**Main Cast**: Kyusung, slight Yewon, Yeteuk n other

**Disclaimer**: kyuhyun yang overprotective terhadap hyungnya dan juga bisa dibilang sebagai Brother Complex

**Genre** : Comedy, Romance, Brothership, Fluff

**Warning**: YAOI!

**Chapter**: 2 / ?

**Rating** : General

* * *

Saat ini kyuhyun sudah berada diruang tengah dan menunggu yesung kembali. Sangat tergambar raut kegelisahan di wajah kyuhyun, Kegelisahan yang kini berputar-putar di hati kyuhyun.

"kyunie~ah aku pulang" ucap yesung yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah dan kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya karna terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri

"kyuni~ah kau sedang apa? Kenapa duduk disini sendiri? Tumben kau tidak ngegame di kamar mu,,,," sambung yesung yang heran melihat dongsaengnya yang hanya duduk termenung diruang tengah tanpa kegiatan lain seperti menonton tv atau bermain PS. Dan duduk di samping kyuhyun

"…"

"kyunie~ah kau kenapa?"

"…"

"kyunie~ah apa kau sakit?"

"…"

"kyunie~ah apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Apa ada seseorang yang mengganggu mu hari ini?"

"hyung~~~" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada rendah

"ne kyunie~ah"

"hyung~ jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri" sambung kyuhyun dengan suara yang seperti berbisik

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku tadi menjemputmu di lotte world dan aku melihat kau dan siwon hyung…-"

"itu itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat kyunie~~"

"apa kau akan pergi dengannya dan meninggalkanku hyung? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku hyung? Hiks hiks"

"aku dan siwonie tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Dan apa maksudmu aku akan meninggalkan mu? Tak mungkin aku meninggalkan mu"

"aku mohon hyung, kalau sampai suatu hari pun kau bersama namja atau yeoja lain, kau jangan pernah meninggalkan ku hiks hiks"

"uljima kyunie~ah,, seperti yang ku katakan sebelum-sebelumnya, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan mu… aku akan selalu bersama mu dan kita akan selalu bersama sampai kapanpun. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan DONGSAENGKU apapun yang terjadi" ucap yesung panjang lebar dan memeluk kyuhyun.

Untuk beberapa saat kedua bersaudara ini terdiam dalam posisi mereka dan menyalurkan perasaan mereka. dengan yesung yang memeluk kyuhyun dan kyuhyun yang memeluk yesung kembali dan menggenggam erat bagian belakang baju yesung menggambarkan bahwa dia tidak akan melepaskan yesung dan membirkannya pergi. Sangat protectif….

Dengan kehatangan yang mengalir di antara keduanya kini yesung dan kyuhyun tertidur dalam posisi mereka diruang tengah. dan tiba-tiba…

TUTS~~~ lampu di rumah keluarga kim mati.

Yesung yang masih tertidur tiba-tiba terbangun dan merasa kaget lampu rumah dalam keadaan mati dan kyuhyun sudah tidak ada disisinya lagi

"kyunie~ah" panggil yesung dan mulai melangkah kearah meja terdekat dan mencari senter. Setelah menemukannya yesung menyalakan senter dan kembali mencari kyuhyun

"kyunie~ah kau dimana?" panggil yesung yang masih mencari kyuhyun. Telah seluruh sudut rumah dilihat oleh yesung untuk mencari kyuhyun, mulai dari kamar kyuhyun, kamarnya, dapur kamar mandi dan tempat-tempat lain. Tapi yesung masih belum menemukan kyuhyun.

Kini yesung terduduk lemah di sofa ruang tengah, pikirannya kembali kebeberapa saat yang lalu dimana kyuhyun menangis dan memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Apa kyuhyun masih marah padanya? Apa pada akhirnya kyuhyun yang meninggalkannya?

"kyunie~ah.. kau kemana? Kenapa akhirnya kau yang meninggalkan ku? Hiks hiks" tangis yesung yang teredam karna kini yesung duduk di atas sofa dengan posisi merangkul lututnya kearah dada dan membenamkan wajah di antara kedua lututnya. Kini yesung hanya menangis didalam gelap, pasalnya yesung telah mematikan satu-satunya pencerahan yang berasal dari senter disampingnya. Hanya tangisan yesung yang kini menggema di keheningan rumah keluarga Kim.

Kemudian…

"_saengil chukha hamnida saengil chukha hamnida__… __saranghaneun __sungie~ hyung __saengil chukha hamnida__" _tiba-tiba terdengar suara kyuhyun dari arah samping kiri yesung

"kyunie~ah"

"hyung~ happy birthday" ucap kyuhyun yang kini sudah berada depan yesung yang masih menangis, mengecup singkat pipi yesung dan membisikkan "aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu"

Malam itu KIM bersaudara merayakan ulang tahun yesung yang kini telah berumur 17 tahun

"nah hyung~ karna hari ini ulang tahun mu kau ingin kemana hari ini?" tanya kyuhyun yang kini duduk di sebelah yesung setelah mereka merayakan ulang tahun yesung dan mencicipi kue ulang tahun yesung

"mmmmm kemana ya? Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita main ke pantai dan seaworld *bener g' sich seaworld itu ada d korea? Hahaha anggap aja ada*?" jawab yesung

"aish hyung~ kenapa kau selalu tak pernah jauh dari laut? Apa kau ikan? Atau kau plankton, karna badanmu kecil? Hahahahaha"

"ya kyunie~ah kau tega sekali menghina hyung mu? Kalau kau tak ingin pergi, aku pergi sendiri saja?" kesal yesung dan menggembungkan pipinya

"hahaha hyung kau jangan marah begitu dong,,, kau jadi makin manis kalau begini. Baiklah besok kita akan kepantai dan seaworld" jawab kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi yesung karna gemas

.

.

.

"WAAAAAA LAUT! PASIR! YEEEEEE" teriak yesung yang kini telah berada di pantai bersama kyuhyun

"hyung~ kau norak sekali hahahahaha"

"ya kyunie~ itu ada kepiting waaaaaa" pekik yesung lagi tanpa menghiraukan kyuhyun yang melihatnya dengan tatapan geli dengan kelakuan hyungnya yang kekanakan

"kyunie~ ayo kita berenang" ucap yesung lagi dan kini ingin mencopot kaos atasannya dan berenang.

Kyuhyun yang melikat gelegat yesung segera menghampiri yesung dan memegang tangan yesung

"kyunie~ kenapa?" tanya yesung yang kaget dengan perlakuan kyuhyun

"sungie~ hyung,,, jangan buka baju kaous mu! Kalau kau ingin berenang pake kaus saja ya hyung. Aku tak ingin kulit mu terbakar matahari" jawab kyuhyun. Mungkin kalian bisa mengatakan kyuhyun adalah seorang pembohong sejati, karna untuk saat ini alasannya tak membiarkan yesung melepas kausnya bukan karna takut kulit yesung terbakar karna cuaca saat ini bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu panas, dan alasan kyuhyun sebenarnya adalah tidak ingin memberikan pemandangan indah tubuh hyungnya kepada namja dan yeoja yang ada di sana, karna tubuh HYUNGNYA adalah MILIKNYA sendiri.

"mmm baiklah kyunie~" tanggap yesung dan memberikan seyum kepada kyuhyun

Yesung dan kyuhyun tengah asik bermain air dan saling memercikan air. Mereka sangat asik bermain hingga mereka benar-benar lelah

"ah hyung~ aku capek… bagaimana kalau aku beli minuman dulu,, kau tunggu disini ya" ucap kyuhyun yang sudah kelihatan letih sedangkan yesung masih dengan semangatnya ingin mengganggu kyuhyun dan masih ingin bermain air

Yesung kini ditinggal sendiri oleh kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba melihat kura-kura kecil yang ingin berenang kearah laut,,, dengan cepat yesung menghampiri dan berjongkok di sebelah kura-kura yang berjalan lambat

"waaaa anyeong kura-kura nim,, nama ku yesung, kau ingin kemana?" sapa yesung kepada kura-kura kecil. Sedangkan kura-kura itu hanya diam dan melanjutkan perjuangannya untuk pergi ke laut

"kura-kura nim apa kau mendengar ku?" tanya yesung lagi. Yesung terlalu sibuk berkenalan dengan kura-kura di sebelahnya dan tidak memperhatikan kini telah ada 2 namja yang berada di belakangnya

"anyeong sweety~ kau sedang apa dengan kura-kura itu?" tanya salah satu namja kepada yesung. yesung yang mendengar suara dari belakangnya terkejut langsung berdiri dan berbalik

"a.. anyeong kalian siapa?" tanya yesung masih terkejut dengan kehadiaran 2 namja itu

"wahhh wajah terkejut mu manis sekali… aku junsu dan dia yoochun. Kau kenapa bermain sendiri? Kenapa tidak bermain bersama kami saja?" ucap namja yang bernama junsu dan meraih pergelangan tangan yesung

"YA… kau mau apa? Lepaskan!" teriak yesung yang merasa terancam dan ketakutan

"kau tak usah teriak-teriak honey,,, Cuma tinggal ikut dengan kita berdua, kemudian kita bertiga akan bersenang-senang" ucap yoochun sambil mendekat kearah yesung. yesung benar-benar ketakutan dengan terlihatnya air mata yang telah mengenang dan siap tumpah

"YA KALIAN! KALIAN MAU APA?" bentak seorang namja di belakang junsu dan yoochun

"kyunie~~ hiks" kini yesung benar-benar menangis dan lega dengan kedatangan kyuhyun

"kau siapa? Berani sekali kau? Kau kenal dengan namja manis ini? Kau siapanya? Namjachingu nya?" tanya junsu memandang sinis dan meremehkan kearah kyuhyun.

"NE~ AKU NAMJACHINGUNYA,, KENAPA?" jawab kyuhyun tegas dan menarik yesung yang sedang menangis dari genggaman junsu kedalam pelukannya. Namjachingu? Sebuah status yang sangat ingin sekali kyuhyun ikat dengan HYUNGNYA dan sampai saat ini kyuhyun masih berharap dengan status yang tak mungkin dimilikinya itu dengan yesung

"CIH… ternyata namja manis ini sudah punya kekasih. Sebaiknya kita pergi saja. Ayo…" tanggap yoochun yang dari tadi hanya diam dan menarik junsu untuk pergi dari sana

Kini hanya tinggal yesung yang sedang terisak didalam pelukan kyuhyun dan sangat ketakutan dengan kejadian tadi. Bayangkan kalau sampai kyuhyun tidak datang, mungkin saja kini dia tengah "dikerjai" oleh 2 namja tadi.

"cup.. cup.. sudah hyung~ aku disini, kau tak perlu takut lagi" kyuhyun berusaha untuk menenangkan yesung "sebaiknya kita sekarang pergi dari sini dan ketempat lain… ne?" tanya kyuhyun mengelus rambut yesung lembut dan di tanggapi anggukan lemah oleh yesung

.

.

Setelah kejadian yang tadi cukup membuat takut yesung, kyuhyun kini membawa yesung ke seaworld dan berusaha untuk mengembalikan keceriaan yesung yang sempat hilang. kyuhyun tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari yesung semenjak mereka dari pantai tadi, kyuhyun tidak ingin hyung tercintanya mesti mengalami kejadian sepertian tadi lagi.

"sungie~hyung kau liat itu,,, mereka berenang bersama.. wa so sweet" ucap kyuhyun kepada yesung yang kini berada di depan sebuah akuarium besar dan terdapat beberapa ikan-ikan disana berusaha untuk membuat yesung tersenyum lagi. Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak ditanggapi menoleh kesamping dan melihat hyungnya yang kini tengah melihat kearah akuarium sedangkan bola matanya tengah ikut menari-nari menatap ikan yang sedang berenang dan terdapat kilatan kekaguman di sana

"WAHHH! Keren~~" ucap yesung tiba-tiba

Kyuhyun yang merasa hyungnya telah kembali ceria hanya dapat tersenyum dengan pemandangan di depannya,,, pemandangan hyungnya yang kembali tersenyum indah dan hangat dengan kilatan mata yang dapat melelehkan semua hati namja dan yeoja yang melihatnya

.

.

"HUA.. kyunie~ tadi menyenangkan sekali~" ucap yesung yang kini telah berada di kediaman KIM setelah seharian bermain dengan DONGSAENGNYA.

"hyung~~ aku capeek~~~" tanggap kyuhyun yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang berada di ruangan itu

"iihhh kyunie~ah kau lemah sekali,, masa' hanya karna bermain seharian kau langsung capek" "kalau begitu sana bersihkan badan mu dan berendam air panas supaya letih mu hilang" ucap yesung

"ne hyung… tapi kita berendam berdua ya" tanggap kyuhyun yang berusaha bangun menuju kearah yesung dan mengajak yesung untuk ikut bersamanya

"mmmm baiklah kyu~ aku juga letih" jawab yesung dan mengikuti kyuhyun

.

.

Keadaan yang kini telah menjadi malam dan terlihatlah 2 saudara KIM sedang asik menonton tv dengan kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring dan kepalanya direbahkan di pangkuan yesung, sedangkan yesung tengah memberikan kenyamanan dengan mengelus kepala kyuhyun pelan dan lembut

TING~ TONG~

Terdengar bunyi bel yang menyatakan seseorang tengah bertamu kerumah keluarka KIM.

"ah ada yang datang,,,, siapa ya yang datang malam-malam begini?" ucap yesung yang berusaha berdiri dan menggeser kepala kyuhyun kesamping agar dia bisa berdiri. Kyuhyun hanya merasa kesal dengan kedatangan tamu yang menggangu dunianya yang sedang tentram dalam pangkuan yesung

Cklek~

Yesung membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan terlihatlah seorang namja tampan dan tinggi mengenakan jas dan rapi

"mmmhhh apa ini kediaman keluarga KIM?" tanya namja tersebut dengan sopan

"N.. NE" jawab yesung yang tengah terpesona dengan tampilan namja di depannya

"ah perkenalkan nama saya Jung Yunho,,, bisa saya masuk?" tanya namja yang di ketahui bernama yunho

"si.. silahkan" jawab yesung yang mempersilahkan yunho masuk

Yunho memperhatikan keadaan rumah keluarg kim dan kemudian beralih kepada yesung yang kini berjalan di depannya

"kyunie~ah ada tamu.." ucap yesung kepada kyuhyun yang masih tidak merubah posisinya dari tadi "nah yunho ssi silahkan duduk dan ini dongsaengku khyuhyun" sambung yesung

Kyuhyun yang kini telah menemukan tersangka yang menggangu kesenangannya menatap marah kepada yunho meskipun masih menjabat tangan yunho. Sedangkan yunho cukup ngeri dengan tatapan kyuhyun dan duduk pada sofa setelah dipersilahkan oleh yesung dan sekilas tersenyum kearah yesung

Kini ketiga namja itu telah duduk berhadapan di salah satu ruangan rumah keluarga kim,,,, belum ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan.. kemudian

"mmm sebelumnya saya member tahu maksud saya kesini saya akan memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya jung yunho dan saya adalah pengacara dari keluarga lee" ucap yunho yang memecah keheningan

"kemudian saya kesini adalah untuk memperlihatkan ini dan menjemput kalian berdua" sambung yunho menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada yesung

Yesung yang mearasa heran kemudian mengambil amplop yang diberikan yunho dan membacanya. Yesung merasa seluruh darahnya berhenti dan menjadi lemas setelah membaca surat yang ada di dalam amplop itu.

"anda mengerti isi surat itu kan yesung sii" ucap yunho yang melihat perubahan ekspresi dari yesung. sedangkan kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bingung melihat 2 namja yang kini berada di depannya

"tapi tapi aku…" yesung berusaha untuk berbicara namun seluruh kaliamat tercegat di tenggorokannya

"nah seperti yang tercantum di surat itu,,,, kau yesung ssi dan kau kyuhyun sii kalian bukanlah saudara kandung. Yesung ssi sebenarnya nama mu adalah lee jongwoon bukan lah kim jongwoon. Kau diberikan oleh keluarga lee kepada keluarga kim karna keluarga kim tidak mempunyai anak, tapi ternyata setelah beberapa bulan kau diberikan kepada keluarga kim, keluarga kim diberi anugrah dengan hamilnya nyonya kim. Tapi nyonya lee yang merupakan sahabat dekat nyonya kim tidak mengambilmu kembali karna melihat nyonya kim yang sangat menyayangimu selain itu nyonya kim memiliki penyakit dan tidak ingin menambah stress nya dengan mengambilmu. Sesuai perjanjian kini kau telah berumur 17 tahun, keluarga kim tidak memiliki hak atas dirimu lagi. Kini keluarga mu telah menunggu di rumah keluarga lee. Dan yesung ssi, kau tidak lah seorang diri dunia ini, kau masih memiliki seorang appa, seorang HYUNG dan seorang DONGSAENG kandung. Dan karna keluarga lee tau kau tidak akan ikut kalau tidak bersama dengan kyuhyun sii maka keluarga lee sudah mengadopsi kyuhyun untuk bergabung bersama kelurga lee. Jadi aku kesini untuk menjemput kalian berdua" terang yunho panjang lebar

Kyuhyun yang baru mengerti dengan masalah yang kini berada didepannya terkejut dengan penuturan yunho. Apakah ini nasib atau memang doa kyuhyun yang selama ini dikabulkan oleh tuhan? Tapi apa mungkin tuhan mengabulkan doa seorang evil?

Dan apa benar ini merupakan sebuah KEBERUNTUNGAN bagi kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan yesung? atau malah KESIALAN?

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Maaf karna udah lama g' update mian

Sekarang bener2 lagi sibuk, sibuk sama lanjutan skripsi yg sempat berenti trus sibuk karna kerjaan d law firm yg baru…

Jadi untuk kedepan g' bisa update cpt lagi…

Tp moga aja kalian masih tetep nungguin kelanjutan ni ff

sebenernya bbrp hr yg lalu chap 2 ini dah aq publish tp karna d remove jd aku publish ulang ^^

Mian ^^

.

.

.

.

Chicin Clv


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** My Hyung Is Mine : Sequel

**Author** : Chicin Clv

**Main Cast**: Kyusung, slight Yewon, Yeteuk n other

**Disclaimer**: kyuhyun yang overprotective terhadap hyungnya dan juga bisa dibilang sebagai Brother Complex

**Genre** : Comedy, Romance, Brothership, Fluff

**Warning**: YAOI!

**Chapter**: 3 / ?

**Rating** : General

* * *

Setelah pembicaraan yang telah mengubah seluruh hidup kakak beradik kim itu kini yesung dan kyuhyun telah berada di depan sebuah rumah besar dengan halaman yang besar dan pagar yang tinggi.

"nah yesung~si, kyuhyun~ssi sekarang rumah ini adalah rumah baru kalian. Silahkan kalian masuk" ucap yunho

Perlahan yesung membuka pintu putih besar yang ada di depannya sedangkan kyuhyun berjalan d belakang yesung. Begitu pintu itu terbuka terlihatlah interior rumah yang mewah dengan dinding yang dicat berwarna putih dan sebuah tangga besar yang berwarna putih pula. Selain itu di sekiling rumah terdapat beberapa barang dan pajangan yang dapat diketahui memiliki harga yang mahal cukup dengan melihatnya saja.

Yesung dan kyuhyun sangat terpesona dengan pemandangan rumah yang ada di depan mereka, ini bukan hanya sekedar karna rumah itu terlihat mewah tapi juga karna rumah tersebut sangat indah dan berkelas.

Saking terpesonanya yesung dan kyuhyun dengan pemandangan rumah yang ada di depan mereka membuat yesung dan kyuhyun tidak menyadari kini dengan seorang namja manis yang tengah berdiri di ujung atas tangga sambil tersenyum kearah mereka. Namun setelah lama yesung memperhatikan seluruh isi rumah kemudian mata yesung menagkap sosok namja manis tersebut dan terbelalak kaget

"KAU!" ucapnya terkejut

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang keluarga yang terlihat sangat besar itu duduklah 3 orang namja yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Tidak ada satu orang pun dari mereka yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Namun namja yang paling tua dari ketiga namja itu akhirnya membuka mulut tidak ingin suasana canggung ini terus berlangsung

"yesung~ kyu~" ucap namja itu "apa kalian marah pada ku?"

"..."

"..."

"ku mohon jangan mendiami ku begini, kalau kalian marah kalian boleh berteriak pada ku tapi jangan seperti ini" ucapnya lagi

"hyung,,,, jadi selama ini kau tau? Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah memberi tahu ku?" tanya yesung lirih kepada namja yang ada di depannya "kalau selama ini kau memang hyung kandungku, kenapa kau tak pernah memberi tahu ku?" tanya yesung kepada namja yang ada didepannya yang ternyata adalah saudara kandung yesung

"itu karna aku menghormati keputusan umma, yesung. Dan maaf kalau itu membuatmu tersiksa" jawab namja manis itu

"aku tahu,,,, tapi apa kau tau selama ini aku merasa dibohongi hyung?" tanya yesung dengan menaikan sedikit suaranya "Tapi di satu sisi aku tetap senang karna mengetahui ternyata aku masih memiliki keluarga lain selain keluarga ku dengan keluarga kim. Tapi aku sedikit kecewa dengan mu teukie hyung" sambung yesung

Ya, saat ini namja manis yang berada di depan yesung adalah leeteuk. Namja manis dan dewasa yang selama ini menjadi sahabat dan sudah di anggap keluarga sendiri oleh yesung dan kyuhyun dan ternyata namja yang memilik senyum malaikat ini adalah saudara kandung yesung

"maafkan aku yesung. Tapi aku hanya menjalankan amanah umma. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dan berusaha untuk menjagamu dari kita kecil dulu hingga sekarang tapi untuk memberikan mu kebenaran sangat susah. Kadang aku merasa tertekan dan tersiksa bila mendengarmu memanggilku 'hyung', aku juga ingin kau mengetahuiku bahwa aku adalah adalah hyung kandungmu. Tapi aku benar-benar menghormati keputusan orang tua kita. Maaf, maafkan aku" ucap leeteuk menyesal

Selama ini leeteuk selalu berada disekitar yesung dan kyuhyun adalah untuk menjaga yesung atas amanah umma mereka. Meskipun menyerahkan yesung kepada tapi itu tidak menghentikannya untuk melihat perkembangan yesung dan itu dilakukannya melalui leeteuk. Leeteuk akan selalu memperhatikan dan menjaga yesung serta memberitahu perkembangan yesung kepada .

Yesung yang tau bagaimana selama ini perlakuan leeteuk dan bagaimana sayangnya leeteuk kepadanya sungguh tak tega melihat leeteuk yang kini tertunduk lesu dan bersedih. Akhirnya yesung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah leeteuk dan memeluk namja yang lebih tua darinya itu

"maaf kan aku hyung. Aku tidak tau bagaiman perasaanmu yang juga sedih dan tertekan menyimpan ini dariku,,, aku sayang padamu hyung... maaf, jangan merasa bersalah lagi" ucap yesung. Yesung sekarang tidak peduli lagi dengan perjanjian keluarga lee dan kim yang menurutnya bodoh itu, yang penting sekarang dia dan kyuhyun telah memiliki kelurga baru yang akan selalu menyayanginya dan dapat mereka sayangi juga.

Sedangkan leeteuk yang merasa yesung telah memaafkannya dapat bernafas lega dan membalas pelukan yesung "aku juga menyayangi mu yesung, my lovely dongsaeng"

Kyuhyun sedari tadi hanya diam dan melihat perdebatan 2 saudara kandung ini. Kyuhyun tidak ingin mencampuri pertengkaran saudara ini, di satu sisi kyuhyun merasa sedih bahwa dia hanya orang luar yang bukan keluarga lee tapi kyuhyun tau bahwa leeteuk dan yesung sangat menyayanginya. Dan kyuhyun juga merasa senang dengan yesung dan leeteuk yang kini sudah berpelukan dan melupakan masa lalu mereka selain itu kyuhyun juga tau dengan ini dia juga akan memiliki keluarga baru.

Ditengah-tengah suasana bahagia dan haru ini kemudian datanglah seorang namja sambil berteriak,,,

" TEUKIE HYUNG~~~~ SUNGIE HYUNG MANA? HYUNGKU MANA?" teriaknya sambil berlari kearah leeteuk

"YA LEE DONGHAE! Bisa tidak kau tidak teriak-teriak? Kau membuatku harus menghabiskan uangku untuk ke dokter THT hanya karna kau" jawab leeteuk sedangkan yesung dan kyuhyun hanya dapat ber-sweetdrop ria mendengar kepelitan leeteuk

"iya tapi hyungku mana?" tanyanya lagi pada leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan memonyongkan (?) bibirnya kearah yesung yang masih memeluknya

Ya, selama ini donghae mengetahui kalau dia memiliki hyung 1 lagi tapi ummanya dan leeteuk tidak pernah membiarkan donghae untuk bertemu yesung. Karna mereka tahu dengan sifat kekanakan donghae seperti ini akan membuat semua rahasia yang telah dijaga bertahun-tahun tahun terbongkar. jadi dari awal donghae mengetahui dia memiliki hyung lain dia sangat menantikan saat ini dimana dia akan bertemu dengan hyungnya itu. Karna dari semua hal yang diceritakan leeteuk bahwa yesung itu memiliki pribadi yang hangat dan penyayang makin menbuat penasaran donghae untuk bertemu dengan hyungnya itu.

"tuh" ucap leeteuk

"eeee? Namja manis dan kecil ini sungie hyung?" tanya donghae kaget "aaaa lucunya" sambung donghae dan menarik yesung dalam pelukannya "dan apa saudara ku yang lain juga semanis ini?" tanya donghae lagi

"aish kau banyak tanya sekali hae~ah, tuh saudara mu ada di belakangmu" jawab leeteuk

Begitu di donghae melihat kebelakang alangkah terkejutnya donghae dan kyuhyun

"LEE DONGHAE" "KIM KYUHYUN" kaget mereka bersamaan

Sedangkan yesung dan leeteuk dan yesung juga sama-sama terkejut tidak menyangka donghae kenal dengan kyuhyun

"kau mengenalnya hae~ah" tanya leeteuk

"cih bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya hyung. Dia adalah namja evil dan sombong yang ada di tempatku les dulu" jawab donghae

"haha ikan busuk, bilang saja kau selalu iri padaku karna kau selalu mendapat peringkat kedua baik akademik ataupun kepoluleran di dalam kelas kita dulu" ejek kyuhyun

Haha donghae dan kyuhyun ternyata saling kenal dan mereka adalah saingan di tempat mereka les dan pelatihan belajar. Selalu disetiap peringkat kyuhyun lebih unggul dari donghae, awalnya donghae biasa saja karna dia hanya menganggap itu persaingan biasa tapi setelah merasa kyuhyun yang selalu meremehkannya membuat jiwa berkompetisi donghae bangkit dan menjadikan mereka saingan.

"hah! Dalam mimpimu evil" balas donghae

.

.

.

Setelah tadi acara caci-cacian yang terjadi antara kim kyuhyun dan lee donghae yang berakhir karna terjadinya tansformasi malaikat yang ada pada leeeteuk menjadi iblis mengerikan kini keempat namja itu tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga.

Keempatnya duduk di sofa panjang yang ada dalam ruangan itu, dengan yesung dan leeteuk berada di antara kyuhyun dan donghae. Mereka berdua tidak ingin saling melihat dan menyapa dari tadi.

"kyunnie~ah kau tidak boleh seperti ini, kau harus bersapaan dengan dengan donghae. Sekarang kau dan donghae adalah saudara" lerai yesung kepada kyuhyun

"CIH siapa yang sudi bersaudara dengan ikan busuk itu" jawab kyuhyun

"heh siapa juga yang ingin bersaudara dengan mu? Hyung baru ku hanya sungie~ hyung" jawab donghae yang membuat suasana semakin panas

"HAH? Apa kau gila? Sungie~ hyung juga hyung ku" bentak kyuhyun

"kau yang sudah gila! Sungie~ hyung adalah hyungku dan kau hanya orang luar yang tidak ada hubungannya" jawab donghae

"CUKUP" bentak leeteuk lagi "dan kau donghae, jaga mulutmu. Tak seharusnya kau berucap seperti itu. Karna bagaimana pun sekarang kita berempat adalah saudara"

Kini semuanya terdiam dengan amukan leeteuk. Dan kyuhyun kini sedang mencerna semua kata-kata yang baru saja di ucapkan donghae, karna pada kenyataannya dia juga merasa begitu bahwa dia hanya orang luar yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.

Yesung yang tahu bahwa kyuhyun tengah memikirkan sesuatu menarik lengan kyuhyun kemudian merangkulnya dan berbisik "bagaimana pun aku tetap menyayangi mu kyunnie~ah baik itu sebagai saudara ataupun tidak" yang dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang dilema,,,,, yesung yang bahagia dengan kelurga barunya,,,,, donghae dan kyuhyun yang saling membenci,,,,, akankan kyuhyun tetap dapat mempertahankan cintanya pada yesung? Dan dapatkah dia mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada yesung yang kini telah diketahui bahwa yesung bukan saudara kandungnya? Mungkinkah rasa sayang yesung pada kyuhyun akan berganti cinta? Atau mungkinkah dari dulu yesung memang sudah mencintai kyuhyun tapi selalu menutupi dan membohongi rasa itu karna kyuhyun adalah dongsaengnya?

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Waaaaa mian sudah sebulan lebih aq g' update ff n malah ngasih chap yang pendek n bikin penasaran...

Untuk chap ini aq tiba2 aja kehilangan ide jadi cukup sampai di sini aja ya, so sambung d chap selanjutnya hehehehe...

Buat semuanya sekali lagi mian...

Padahal kemarin aq udah janji buat update secepatnya tapi ternyata g' bisa.

Dan special buat semua yang udah nge wall, mention, pm n message maaf karna baru bisa update sekarang... dan g' usah khawatir, aq g' bakal berentiin semua ff q. Aq bakal tetap ngelanjutin meskipun telat.

n MAKASIH buat yang udah ngereview d chapter-chapter sebelumnya, aku g' sempet bwt balas satu2 review kalian ky' sebelumnya... sekali lagi makasih ^^

.

.

.

.

Chicin Clv


End file.
